ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yaoyao9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Gregorl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 05:50, December 6, 2011 Yo! Congratulations on beating me in the awards xD PhazonAdictKraid 23:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) WOW! Thanks for the encouragements!!! yao l. 23:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC), also check. That user's back. DYNA!!!!!! My Ultraman Dyna toy is one made by Bandai from the year 2000. Is slightly discolored with a few slashes, because it's old obviously, and I have used it a lot in parks, home, I have played with it outside home, taken it to school, etc.. I tried to search it on eBay, it's like this one: *Ultraman Dyna! PhazonAdictKraid 23:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Responce What would you trade for my legendary Ultraman Dyna?PhazonAdictKraid 23:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahah yeah riiiight xD, I already have two Godzilla figures btw :P, I cnan show you tomorrow If I have time pictures of my Ultraman Dyna toy.PhazonAdictKraid 00:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright! Tomorrow I will try to show you some pics, it depends if my camera getx fixed or not. I am going offline, we will talk tomorrow! See ya! :P PhazonAdictKraid 01:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo! You still interested in my Dyna toy? Tomorrow I willl have some pictures ready.PhazonAdictKraid 00:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I have problems with my camera, and I have a truck load of homework from school, reason why I was absent for the past three days.I will get you the pictures when I fix my messed up camera. PhazonAdictKraid 03:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Yao, you seem to swear some on this wiki, please stop it is inappropiate.Teridax122 11:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know that, don't worry any who swears that is noticed will be told about the problem. Thank you Teridax122 03:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ウルトラマンダイナ第 Yo! Sup. I think the Ultraman Dyna article should have in the infobox with the artwork of Dyna, and the picture should be in the Flash type part, both pictures are in their wrong places. Also the Miracle picture isn't from a scene from the series or film, which looks kinda awkward. あなたの注意私の親切な友人のおかげ PhazonAdictKraid 00:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I dunno dude... I know you are one of the best guys on the wiki, but I've already given three guys the position already, and I don't want it to look like I'm giving away 'free VIPs'. I'm going to talk to Teridax about it. I can't garuntee your offer will be turned down, I just don't know when I'm going to do it. --Tsuru23-- 06:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Yo! I heard you have a Youtube account, my username is PrinceLudwigvonKOopa, but I stopped using it cuz I got tired of the ridiculousness there, so I went ahead and made an account named "PacManPartiWii", lame username I know, idk what the heck I had in my mind at the time. Add me if you wanna. PhazonAdictKraid 19:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Yaoyao9,can you help me add the photo of Black Terrina into the template of Black Terrina?I put so many times but its not working.Jared Grace 07:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Jared Grace 03:05,March 9,2012 Users with gramer issues Hi Yao, I was wondering if you had phazon or another Admin to block some users from the wiki, if you are, did you know some of them have trouble with their english. Admin Teridax122 15:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi,again.Can you tell me how to put japanese words into the wikis?I don't know how to put. Hi,again.Can you tell me how to put japanese words into the wikis?I don't know how to put.Jared Grace 07:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Users with gramer issues response Okay, so how about before givening them warnings, lets see if they have trouble with their english and the just help them out and let them know what hey did worng and try to help them, if they refuse to lestin bad things well happen to them, hehehe. Teridax122 08:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Alternate versions of Ultraman What is the page Alternate versions of Ultraman?Teridax122 13:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) This one: "Alternate verisons of U", is thyis supposed to be canon or not? I made a discussion about it in the discussion page :/ PhazonAdictKraid 19:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Wepeanizer page I just put in information that I found on the internet (monster archives, to fix the page since it was a mess. If it's still a mess, sorry.Teridax122 06:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ultraman Zero: Monster Attack Encyclopedia Where exactly did you find that information? Goji73 03:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Main Ultra kaiju page Don't you think Zetton should be the featured Ultra Kaiju page? I mean, those pages are full of information, they are very known monsters and is even the most visited Kaiju page. The page contains some information that Monsarger lacks too. PhazonAdictKraid 04:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Kamen Rider Hey uh Yao, I can understand if you think the the Kamen Rider page should be named Kamen Rider 1, but this is Ultraman Wiki, and neming him Kamen Rider 1 means there's a 2nd Kamen Rider but his page isn't on the wiki so I think we should just name it Kamen Rider.Teridax122 06:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Kamen Rider again Okay your point is understood, but his name is Kamen Rider he just called Kamen Rider 1 when Kamen Rider 2 is around, and vice vers to avoid confusion. So once again It should just stay as Kame Rider since Kamen Rider 2 isn't on the Wiki. So if agree this time please change it back to Kame Rider, if you don't I'll leave it alone.Teridax122 13:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Did you know? Hi,Yaoyao9.Did you know about the robot Ultraman Zoffy page yesterday?Someone writes an bad languages on that page.I don't know who did this cause he/she was a Wikia contributor.Luckily,the page were deleted,but I'm still have a bad feeling about this.Jared Grace 06:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) how to make new pages of the new monsters like monsarger Sorry Yaoyao9 how can I make new pages as the Monster monsarger. please, answer how can I do this? thanks I don't know who you are. Please sign with the signature button or "yao l. 21:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC)" yao l. 21:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Shin Asuka I noticed that you resently edieted Shin Asuka's history, are you the one who put all the new information in organized it into sections and added quotes? Teridax122 10:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Thak you for editing my Waroga page. Please leave a message on My talk. Ultraman Jonias I know that Ultraman Jonias is the name that appears more but Joeneus is the proper name, I've been to jappanese websites where they translate the name themselfs and it's Joeneus, not Jonias. Our job is to mae sure other people know the true info on the characters, Joeneus is the true name, so we will stay with it. Teridax122 06:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Response I'v been to japanese websites and forums, and they had the translation in parenthesese next to the japanese words. Teridax122 05:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Please be more precise on what kind of translations, and how do you know "Alen Reglan" isn't proper name.Teridax122 16:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to butt in, but I do have some points that help Teridax. For one, I believe it is proper to use the name that the Japanese translators see fit. Also, as for the Regulan into Reglan thing, it makes perfect sense. In Japan, the 'u' sound is very short, and since most Japanese sounds can't end with a consanant (save n), 'u' is the sound they use for pronouncing american words, like 'surei' for three. So, it is a common mistake that the 'u' is removed. However, in this case, it is proper to keep the u sound. Back to Joeneus, I believe we shall stick to this spelling, and not the other one. --Tsuru23-- 09:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I didn't translate it on google, it was already there. And by the way I live in Thialand 4 years in a row and only the U.s fore 6 months, and see all the japanese stuff since Thialand is very close to Japan, and they have all the tranlastions in thia, jpapanese, and ''english. ''If you're woundering why they have it in english, thats because thai poeple learn english in school to under stand american tourists.Teridax122 10:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You fail to realise that Chaiyo prod. doesn't have the rights to translate the new merchandise, the Ultraman francise is now being dubbed Dex intertanment in Thailand. Now could you give your respones later, it's 12:19 at night over here and I have to go to bed.Teridax122 17:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah uhhh, no. The U.S dubbed it english after get a deal with Chaiyo, who ''had ''the rights to the first seven (including ultra q). And what about google translate saying it's Jonais? I got my information from Japan and Thailand were Ultraman was made (Japan), and where it's is also being aired (Thailand). Oh just food for thought, if it wasn't for Chaiyo the U.S probily wouldn't have dubbed Ultraman in english, not saying I agree with them trying to steal the franchise, but still. BTW, it was fine that you replied when you did it was 10:30 am over here. Have fun at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament. Teridax122 09:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree to that but he's called Joeneus in Japan and Jonias in the States. Tsuru23 and me believe we should use the Japanese names and add the amerincan names to trivia or say they are also known as this. BTW, I chaged the Message wall. Teridax122 02:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Keeping Jonias I've seen you two bicker lately about the Joeneus/Jonias issue. As for my belief, the title should remain as "Ultraman Jonias" as well because of Google's poor translation (ex. look up Gudon's japanese name on translate...) plus there is no proof before us from Tsuburaya that the name is Joeneus.